


Dinner With a Side of Wing Care

by Kymera219



Series: The Douchifer Chronicles [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Family Dinners, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Lucifer, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: After being abandoned by Chloe and crippled by his injured wings, Lucifer receives an unexpected dinner invite from Dan and Trixie. This leads to a reveal, wing surgery, and a romance Noone saw coming.From the prompt "Betrayed" in the Douchifer Pride March 2020 Collection
Relationships: Amenadiel/Linda Martin/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker & Dan Espinoza, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The Douchifer Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679872
Comments: 19
Kudos: 366
Collections: Douchifer Pride March 2020





	Dinner With a Side of Wing Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_Rolling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts), [FluffyGlitterPantsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts), [GlitterSkullFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/gifts), [duneline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/gifts), [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts), [Mariamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariamu/gifts), [JCapasso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/gifts), [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts), [Skullsonanimals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullsonanimals/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [R_Rolling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/pseuds/R_Rolling) in the [Douchifer_Pride_March](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Douchifer_Pride_March) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Chloe betrays Lucifer after finding out he's the Devil. Scorned and lonely Lucifer excepts an invitation to come over for dinner from Trixie who has been staying with Dan while Chloe took off to Italy.

Three weeks.

It had been three weeks since his world had come apart.

Three weeks since the Detective had seen his devil face, and fled out of fear.

Three weeks since she called him a monster.

He hadn't left his penthouse at all during that time, the pain in his wings making it difficult to move some days.

Logically, he knows he doesn't have to suffer. He could call Maze or Linda, and they'd be happy to remove the bullets that were still lodged in his wings. 

But logic has nothing to do with feelings, and Lucifer feels like he deserves every bit of pain he's feeling.

He was sitting on the couch, trying to numb that pain, when the elevator pinged. A small blur raced out and slammed into him.

"LUCIFER!!"

"Hello, Urchin," Lucifer said in a pained voice. As much as it hurt to have her squeezing him, he was glad to see the little girl. 

He would never admit it, but the thought of never being allowed around Beatrice again hurt almost as much as his wings did.

"What brings you here, child?" He said while gently disentangling himself from her grip.

"I came to invite you to dinner!" Trixie said cheerfully.

"Does your mother know you're here?" He asked pensively.

"Oh mommy took a trip to Europe, I've been staying with Daddy!".

So he'd actually managed to drive the Detective out of the country. Chalk up one more item on the list of things he'd ruined.

Beatrice was looking up at him expectantly. As much as he hated to, he was going to have to let her down. After what happened to Charlotte, there was no way Daniel would want him around, much less as a dinner guest.

"Listen, child, your father..."

"Is the one who suggested the idea," Dan said as he came over to them. 

Lucifer had been so distracted by his pain and Trixie that he hadn't seen the other man enter the room.

Dan sat down on the couch next to them . " Listen, man, I know I've been a dick lately, especially to you, and I wanted to make up for that".

"Daniel, you have nothing to apologize for..."

"Yes, I do," Dan interrupted," I blamed you for Charlotte, when the only person responsible for that was Pierce. I realize that now".

Dan grabbed Lucifer's hand into his own. "Please come to dinner, and let me start making amends. I've already lost one person I cared about, I don't want to lose you too".

"Very well, Daniel, what day and time?".

"Does tomorrow at around seven sound good?" Dan asked.

"I'll be there" Lucifer replied, causing Trixieto clap and cheer.

****************

The following evening, Lucifer knocked on the entrance to Dan's apartment.The door opened and Lucifer was once again caught in the urchin's vice-grip.

"Lucifer you came!"

"I did promise, child," he handed her a covered dish, " here you go, a homemade chocolate cake for dessert ".

"AWESOME!" Trixie ran to put it in the fridge as Dan came into the living room.

"You didn't have to bring anything, man"

"Nonsense, Daniel," Lucifer insisted," It's only proper. I also brought these". He held up a DVD set.

"Are those the special un-cut edition of the Body Bags movies?" Dan asked in wonder.

"They are indeed".

"Sweet! We can watch those after dinner," Dan told him,"I hope you like enchiladas".

*****************

Dinner was a pleasant affair. Lucifer listened as Trixie prattled on about everything happening at school while Dan updated him on the progress with dismantling the Sinnerman empire.

After dinner, they all gathered on the couch to watch the first bodybags movie. Lucifer was having trouble leaning against the cushions due to the ache in his wings. 

"You okay, man?" Dan asked worriedly. He'd noticed throughout the evening that his friend had looked like he was in pain.

"I'll be fine, Daniel" Lucifer insisted. He went to lean forward and that's when Dan noticed blood seeping through the back of the other man's shirt.

"Holy shit!" Dan said as he touched Lucifer's back, "what happened?".

"Bit of a leftover problem with bullets in my wings".

"Bullets in your...." Dan didn't understand what he was talking about at first, but then he remembered the crime scene....all of those shell casings and bloody feathers.

"Luce...." Dan said slowly,"if you have wings....does that mean you're......."

"The Devil? Yes I am. I've never lied about that".

"Of course he's the devil, Daddy!" Trixie piped up," he even has another face like Maze!". 

"Child, how did you know about my face...or Maze's for that matter?!".

"Oh, she wore it last year when we went trick or treating," Trixie said nonchalantly,"she told me you had a different look too, but not to bring it up around you".

"Wait, so this isn't what you normally look like?" Dan asked.

"Well, it's more of a glamour, of what I looked like.....before I fell".

Dan seem to have a conversation within his head before making a decision. "Show me".

"What?!"

"Show me your other face," Dan repeated.

"Daniel, you don't know what you're asking. I've already drove off one Detective, I don't want to send off another one ".

"I'm not Chloe," Dan said emphatically," I can handle things that aren't exactly logical. Show me, please".

"What about the offspring?".

"I can handle it," Trixie said confidently," Maze's was pretty cool, after all ".

At the sight of their pleading looks, Lucifer relented. 

"Very well," he said as his face changed.

Trixie looked at him with awe while Dan immediately put his hand on the rugged texture.

"Does it hurt?".

"No," Lucifer said quietly, " not for a very long time".

"And this is what Chloe ran from?".

"Yes," Lucifer said as he looked away, ashamed.

"Well she's an idiot, to run from something that's clearly a horrific injury and nothing more. Honestly, I'm ashamed to have been married to her right now ".

"Yeah," Trixie agreed, " Mommy should be in trouble for being mean to a friend like that".

Lucifer switched back to his normal face, tears streaming down it. Even Linda had not taken his Devil face as well as these two have. Daniel and Beatrice were truly miraculous, even more so than the actual miracle.

Before he could say anything more, another spasm of pain racked his body.

"Ok, we are definitely going to have to fix those wings," Dan said as he stood and pulled Lucifer up with him.

"It's no use, Daniel, I'm currently invulnerable to mortal instruments".

"I got it covered," Dan said before turning to Trixie," Monkey, go grab me the knife I know Maze placed under your pillow".

"On it!" Trixie said as she jumped off the couch and ran to her room.

Dan led Lucifer to his bedroom, and had him lay down on his stomach after he removed his shirt. He left Lucifer to rest while he went and fetched a bowl of water, towels, and tweezers. 

Dan came back into the room just as Trixie brought him the demon blade. "Okay Monkey, I need you to go watch TV while I help Lucifer, ok? This parts a little too messy for you".

"Ok, Daddy," Trixie ran up and gave Lucifer a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the room.

Once she was gone, Dan turned to Lucifer. "Can you bring your wings out, now?".

He gave a shaky nod, and with a pained yell, managed to unfurl his damaged wings.

Dan thought he was going to vomit at how bad they looked. There had to be at least a hundred bullets lodged in there. Several of the feathers were broken or missing, and there were open wounds that were bleeding and oozing infection.

How in the hell had he been able to move with all that?

Dan quickly got to work. He used the demon blade to cut out the bullets, then disenfected the wounds. He removed all the broken feathers and worked to straighten out the rest. 

It took nearly three hours, but by the time he was done, the wings looked a lot better. Lucifer had passed out from the pain early on in the process, so Dan covered him up and let him get some much needed sleep.

******************

When Lucifer woke up several hours later, he felt better than he had in weeks.He furled his wings away and put his shirt and jacket back on. When he walked into the living room, Trixie was already put to bed and Dan was snoozing on the couch. He tapped the other man on the shoulder, who startled before looking up.

"Hey Luce, how are you feeling?".

"Much better now, thanks to you," Lucifer told him," I wanted to say goodbye before I headed back to Lux".

"Yeah,sure, let me walk you out ".

Dan stopped him at the door before he could leave. "Listen, Lucifer, I know you normally worked with Chloe, but with everything going on....maybe you'd want to be my consultant instead?".

"I...would like that very much, Daniel ".

"And maybe we could do dinner again, yeah? Minus the wing surgery of course," Dan said laughing.

Lucifer chuckled at that. "I'd love to...I'll even do the cooking next time".

****************

That's how the routine went for the next several months. Dan and Lucifer worked together on cases, then would meet once a week for dinner. Sometimes Dan cooked and other times Lucifer did. It gave them an opportunity to really get to know one another.

On one particular night, Lucifer had come over to Dan's for dinner. Trixie was at a sleepover, so it was just the two of them. They were talking and laughing about various things when Dan told him something unbelievable.

"What do you mean Chloe and Charlotte are the only relationships you've ever had?".

"No, dude, I said they're the only FEMALE relationships I've had," Dan said with a chuckle, " before that I usually only dated guys".

"Well, why did you stop?".

"My parents," Dan replied sullenly," they were always pushing me towards a 'traditional' marriage. Don't get me wrong, I loved both of them....there was just always something missing, you know? Anyways, Mom and Dad are gone now, so I don't have to worry about that".

"Does that mean you'll be exploring your interest in the male persuasion again, Daniel?".

"Sort of," he said shyly,"There's really only one male I want to persuade right now".

Dan leaned in and pressed his lips to Lucifer's.

The devil's eyes widened in shock, then fluttered closed as he enthusiastically returned the kiss.

Without breaking apart, the two managed to stumble towards Dan's bedroom, close flying off along the way. 

They separated long enough for Dan to push Lucifer onto the bed and climb on top of him. They resumed kissing, tongues battling while Dan slid his hand down to grasp Lucifer's member. 

He began to pump his hand along the cock in long, slow jerks. Lucifer couldn't help but throw back his head and moan at the sensation. Pre-cum gathered at the tip, and Dan made sure to coat his fingers with it.

Dan let go of Lucifer's cock and slid the slick fingers down to his lover's heated entrance. He massaged the tight ring of muscle before inserting one, then two fingers. He pumped his fingers in and out at a steady rhythm. The devil nearly screamed when Dan brushed against his prostrate. 

Once he felt his lover was prepared enough, Dan removed his fingers and lined up his own cock with the devil's entrance. He pushed in slowly, moaning at how deliciously tight Lucifer was. He gave the other man a few minutes to adjust, then started moving at a slow pace that quickly turned brutal.

Lucifer made the most beautiful sighs and whimpers Dan had ever heard. He knew he was getting close, so he starting pumping Lucifer's length in time with his thrusts. He came hard, filling Lucifer to the brim, which caused the devil to come right after him.

Dan slowly pulled out flopped onto his back, panting. He pulled Lucifer over to him, holding the man close as he cuddled into his chest. 

"That. Was. Amazing," Lucifer breathed.

"Yeah, it was". Dan placed a kiss on his hair before asking the question that had been on his mind for while.

"Luce, do you want to go out with me?".

Lucifer lifted his head up to look at Dan, "You know, I think you're the first person in history to ask me that".

"So is that a Yes?".

Lucifer gave him a genuine smile. "That is most definitely, a yes".

*****************

Lucifer knocked on his boyfriend's door with impending excitement. The past few weeks had been the most wonderful time of his immortal life. Never had he felt more loved and appreciated than when he was with his lover and the little one.

His excitement soon faded when the door opened to a crying Trixie. Quickly, he picked her up and settled the upset girl on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Beatrice?".

"Chloe is," Dan said as he walked up to them, " she just sent in documents that give me complete custody of Trixie plus a letter to the LAPD resigning".

Lucifer was flummoxed. It was one thing to cut him out of her life, but to abandon her child and her job? That was inexcusable.

"So she's really not coming back?".

"Apparently not," Dan told him,"she paid movers to pack up her stuff and close out her apartment, "they delivered Trixie's things right before you got here".

"This is all my fault," Lucifer sighed,"perhaps if I went back to Hell....".

"NO!" Dan and Trixie both yelled at once.

"Babe," Dan said as he placed a hand on Lucifer's cheek, " none of this is your fault. You didn't make her abandon her own daughter, she chose that. We can't lose you.....Fuck, I can't lose you.....I love you, Lucifer".

Lucifer gave him a small grin before grabbing him into a hug right along with Trixie. "I love you as well, Daniel ".

"And me too?" A small voice asked.

"Yes, Urchin, I love you as well ".

*******************

Three years went by without a word from Chloe Decker.During that time Dan asked Lucifer to marry him, which he readily accepted. They had a small ceremony at the beach with their closest family and friends. There were even a few Celestials in attendance, including the Almighty himself, who finally mended things with his fallen son and gave Lucifer permission to follow his loved ones to Heaven when the time came.

When the honeymoon was over, they moved into one of Lucifer's mansions overlooking a private beach. Dan got a kick out of his husband trying ( and failing) to learn how to surf.

Lucifer legally adopted Trixie not long after. She struggled with her mother's abandonment at first, but with the caring and nurturing of her Step-devil, she got to the point where she no longer even mentioned Chloe's name.

Today, the Morningstar-Espinoza clan were set to attend another wedding. After three years and two children(a son named Charlie with Linda and a daughter named Amina with Maze) Amenadiel was finally going to marry his girlfriends. On legal documents only Maze and Linda would be listed as married, but God himself decided to officiate so the triad would be an official union in all the ways that count.

Dan and Trixie had went on ahead to help set things up for the reception. Lucifer was just finishing getting his tux on when a knock sounded at the door. He opened itand was shocked to see one Chloe Decker standing in the doorway. 

The last three years had not been kind to the former Detective. She appeared gaunt and hollowed out, her once glorious blonde hair chopped severely short. She was wearing the garb of a nun, which told Lucifer where she'd been all this time.

"Can I come in?" She asked quietly.

"Of course, right in here".

Chloe walked in and looked around the large living area. She paused at a picture on the mantle from Dan and Lucifer's wedding day. 

"You and Dan?" She asked shocked.

"Yes, we are".

"I see," she said as she looked at the other photos, " where's Trixie?".

"Not here, neither is Daniel. Why are you here, Chloe?".

"I missed everyone....including you," she replied quietly.

"Really? Cause if memory serves, you called me a monster and fled".

"I was scared and confused," she explained as she walked up to him, " I want to make things right again ".

She put her arms around him, and for a second he thought a piece of the old Chloe was back...until she tried to stick a knife in him.

He quickly smacked her away from himself and into the living room wall. He checked where she stabbed him and saw there was no blood, and started laughing hysterically.

"How......how is this possible? Chloe stammered, " You're supposed to be vulnerable around me, because you loved me ".

"Loved, as in past tense, Chloe. You see I've found someone that actually loves all of me, and not just the parts they find acceptable or useful".

He crouched down in front of her, hellfire blazing. "Unlike you, Daniel's love doesn't make me weak. In fact I've never been stronger. Now get the hell out of my house!".

Chloe Decker scurried away from Lucifer and fled out the door, never to be seen again.

***************

Later, while they were dancing at the reception, Lucifer told Dan about Chloe's visit.

"Should we tell Trixie about it?" Dan asked.

"No, I don't want our urchin suffering anymore than she already has. I have a feeling that we won't see Chloe again, at least not until I pay her cell a visit in Hell ".

Trixie came up to them at that moment. "Hey it's my turn to dance with Lucifer, Dad!".

"Well, you heard the lady, mustn't keep the offspring waiting".

As Lucifer twirled his daughter out on the dance floor, he indeed felt stronger than he had his entire immortal life.

And it was all thanks to a simple invite to dinner.


End file.
